1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a longitudinally adjustable ski pole provided with two tube sections arranged telescopically movable into each other; provided further with an arresting means for fixedly arresting said tube sections in their respective positions; an operating member located at the handle grip of said ski pole and intended for making and breaking the fixation of said tube sections relative to each other, which operating member is located at the ski pole within reach of the fingers of the skier's hand gripping the ski pole; which said arresting means comprises a latching means having a plurality of catches; a spring member which engages at the one end the inner of said two telescopically arranged tube sections and at the other end the outer of said two telescopically arranged tube sections, which said spring member tends to bias said two tube sections away from each other.
Such ski pole may be utilized at the one hand as rigid ski pole having an adjustable length and at the other hand as an elastically yielding ski pole. This is of a specific interest at a ski pole for cross-country skiing because this allows that at the one hand the longitudinal extent of the ski pole may be adjusted in accordance with the country shape and at the other hand it is possible to utilize the spring force stored in the stock as a thrusting aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a ski pole is disclosed in the NO-PS No. 73 712. The latching means of this known ski pole (FIG. 4) consists of elastically radially spreadable tongues which are operated by an operating member via an axially extending rod. The catches for the latch consist of circumferentially extending grooves. The operating member has the form of a push button. If the push button is in its not-depressed position, both tube sections are locked to each other and there is provided a rigid ski pole having a given, chosen length. By continuously PG,5 depressing the push button, the locking or arresting of the two tube sections is terminated, i.e. they are in an unlocked condition and a spring elastic ski pole is provided. The drawback of this ski pole is that when using the ski pole as a spring elastically yielding cross-country ski pole, the push button must continuously be kept depressed in order to utilize the stored spring force as thrusting aid. A further drawback is the fact that when adjusting the length of the rigid ski pole the latch cannot positively snap into predetermined, for instance, two or three catches for the latch when the ski pole has attained during the skiing, i.e. during its placing onto the ground, i.e. the snow has attained the sought length. The adjusting of the pole from its elastically yielding condition to its rigid condition and vice versa as well as the increasing or decreasing the length of the rigid ski pole should be carried out during the skiing proper without any detrimental influence of the skier's rhythm.